monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern)
|Ailments = |Weakest to = (All Parts) (Neck and Stomach only) (4th and 5th Rage Mode) Head (Cutting) and Stomach (Impact) but gradually reverses with each rage mode for damage on Head. |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = 360° Fireball Barrage |Habitats = Desert, Gorge, Jungle, Great Forest, Forest and Hills, Tower, Tower 3 |Monster Size = 2303.8 1151.9 |Monster Relations = Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian |Generation = Frontier }} A species of Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1. It is different from the Rathian, and considerably more powerful. It also has a wide range of new attacks. __TOC__ Abilities New attacks include a fiery beam, a hip-check like move where it strikes the hunter with its wing, a gas released from under its body (similar to Gravios) that lowers defense, hurling three fireballs (similar to Espinas), flying up and firing fireballs around it in a 360 degree pattern, and flinging barbs from a wing at hunters. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Supremacy Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Unlike normal Unknown Black Flying Wyvern's, this kind is able to have its quest posted at will during certain weeks at-least on average. SR300+ is the rank limit for this quest. At first glance it seems nothing changed but soon as it started to get enraged it uses new moves and has shocking attack strength. New moves include a stronger version of Espinas Subspecies charged fireball that makes sparks on the edges out of range of the main explosion that explode after a moment, a move just like HC Espinas Subspecies where it ducks its head charging then spits a fireball into the air that then breaks into multiple fireballs that fall at random and up to four that home in and fall on all hunters that are not directly under the monster, jumping then flying at extreme speeds in a circle dropping spikes all around that hit so hard they break the ground much like Doragyurosu making a Dragon element storm, a extra final rage with a blue aura that it starts with using a new move where it stomps to its right causing a giant chunk of the ground to lift knocking any hunters into the air then the same to its left followed by a roar that anyone close enough becomes stunned with KO and last a extremely powerful attack that makes it feared where it makes a blast of wind lifting off the ground so strong the push can kill alone followed by diving and sliding chasing a target and hitting the same ones it already knocked into the air making sure they die with extreme attack power causing the ground to break as it slides able to kill at even 1000 defense. For these reasons even though its quest is able to posted so often, many people tend to avoid this monster but end up doing it for equipment upgrades they want as the materials from this monster have many uses. Game Appearances In-Game Description Music Themes Notes Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monsters Exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier